Can I Hear Shipbuilding
Tape ;Name *Can I Hear Shipbuilding ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM *1982 ;Comments *Another in a series of Peel compilations spanning the years from Peel Mailing List user Mark. *He comments: "In September 1982 I went to University and quickly came to hate almost everybody there apart from a John from ‘Ull who I met the very first night – we quickly realised that we did not share the others enthusiasm for mindlessness student activities but shared a love of “alternative” music as it was quaintly known. He went up in my estimation as he had once bought Wreckless Eric a cup of tea, I think I went up in his estimation as I had heard of Wreckless Eric and had a selection of Peel tapes. We both had funny early 80s haircuts (mine resembled Neil from Blancmange) and spent the next three years befriending others with funny haircuts and working out how to subvert the system – some of the time this consisted of wearing dresses, playing Anarchy in the UK very loudly out of our windows and throwing Smarties at rugby types. This tape is called “Can I hear shipbuilding?” because John often used to come and knock on my door and ask to hear the track. We rejoiced in the loud twang in the middle so much (caused by radio interference?) that I miss it whenever I hear the proper version. Similarly he had captured “Story of the Blues” on tape so when I was feeling lonely I would knock on his door and ask if I could hear Wah! We later bought each other the vinyl versions … the rest is history. There is the John Peel Dub – I have wanted to put together a tape of all songs that name check the great man but get stuck after two – this and the Skids 'TV Stars'-must be more…" There are: see Peel On Record. Sessions *Redskins, #1. Recorded 1982-10-09, first broadcast 20 October 1982. Available on The Peel Session (Strange Fruit). *Come In Tokio, #2. Recorded 1982-09-15, first broadcast 28 September 1982, this repeat 20 October 1982. No known commercial release. *Outcasts, #2. Recorded 1982-09-15, first broadcast 29 September 1982, this repeat 21 October 1982. No known commercial release. *Mad Professor, one and only session. Recorded 1982-09-23, first broadcast 04 October 1982, this repeat 21 October 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Redskins: 'Reds Strike The Blues' (Peel Session) 20 October 1982 *''(JP: 'Aspects of that song rather sadly overtaken by events.')'' *''edit'' *Tamlins: 'Real Love (Compilation CD-Sly and Robbie, Unmetered Taxi)' (Pressure Sounds) 20 October 1982 *''edit'' *Come in Tokio: 'Say You’ll Never Go Away Again' (Peel Session) 20 October 1982 last of session *Don McCarlos: 'Soldier Man A Come' (Volcano Records) 20 October 1982 *''(JP: 'How pleased I was to rediscover this record.')'' *Better Beatles: 'I’m Down (website)' 20 October 1982 *''(JP: 'Well, I was so busy tapping my toes to that, and thoroughly enjoying the sounds of the Better Beatles that I forgot to cue up the next record I’ll just have to look across and see what speed it should play that rather embarrassing but an old pro like me doesn’t often make mistakes like that as you realize –that was on Woodgrain records from Omaha Nebraska – and apparently there are only 30 copies of them made and if I was a record company and it's probably just as well that I am not, as I would be impoverished – I mean more impoverished than I am already I’d sign the Better Beatles to a long term contract, but only on the condition they changed their name with every record.')'' *Chevy: 'Give Me More (12 inch)' (Strakers) *Redskins: 'Unionize & Pickin' The Blues-outro' (Peel Session) 20 October 1982 *''edit'' *Disconnection: 'Bali Ha'i (Compilation-Birth Of The Y)' (Y Records) *''edit'' *China Crisis: 'Seven Sports for All (LP-Difficult Shapes and Passive Rhythms-Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain)' (Virgin) *''(JP: 'Actually, I think I’ll just let that run on into the next track as I want to hear that myself.')'' *China Crisis: 'No More Blue Horizons (Fool, Fool, Fool) (LP-Difficult Shapes and Passive Rhythms-Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain)' (Virgin) *China Crisis: 'Feel To Be Driven Away (LP-Difficult Shapes and Passive Rhythms-Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain)' (Virgin) *''edit'' *Wadada: Hit Song (7") Harmonic *''edit'' *Maximum Joy: Mouse An' Me (LP - Station MXJY) Y Records (clip) *(tape flip) *Blitz: 'I Don’t Need You' 21 October 1982 *Artery: 'The Clown' 21 October 1982 *Outcasts: 'Magnum Force' (Peel Session) 21 October 1982 *Black Uhuru: 'Bad Girl Dub' 21 October 1982 *Undertones: 'Love Parade (7 inch)' (Ardeck) 21 October 1982 *Harry The Hipster Gibson: 'Put A Nickel In The Slot' (complete biography and discography here) 21 October 1982 *Eraserhead: 'No One Sees Us Now' 21 October 1982 *Mad Professor: 'John Peel Dub' (Peel Session) 21 October 1982 *''(JP: 'I’m not certain that having something that sounds like a bunch of old washing machine parts being dragged around in a sack named after you is entirely complimentary.')'' *You’ve Got Foetus on Your Breath: 'Gums Bleed' 21 October 1982 *Robert Wyatt: 'Shipbuilding (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) 21 October 1982 *Zoo, Zoo Sparks: 'Big Boys' 21 October 1982 *''edit'' *It's Immaterial: 'A Gigantic Raft In The Philippines (7 inch' (The Wonderful World Of...) *''edit'' *Blue Orchids: 'Agents of Change (EP)' (Rough Trade) File ;Name *Can I Hear Shipbuilding ;Length *01:30:13 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1dd17dv682a6v10/1982-xx-xx_Can_I_Hear_Shipbuilding_1982_1.mp3 ;Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape